marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America's shield
Captain America uses his Shield as a primary defensive and offensive piece of equipment for battle. His shield is made out of Vibranium. After, the Avengers finally defeat Thanos. Steve traveled to the past to be with Peggy Carter. In the present, an old Steve pass the shield and the mantle of Captain America to Sam Wilson. History ''Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers uses an ornamental version of the triangular shield during a musical tour promoting War Bonds, which he then uses in his first field mission. Rogers later acquires the familiar circular shield from Howard Stark. Rogers chooses the unadorned vibranium shield (actually a prototype) over several more advanced models based on the triangular shield. The Vibranium prototype shield proved to be the perfect weapon for Steve. As Captain America he accomplished amazing feats with it. Aside from bashing HYDRA soldiers and blocking incoming attacks, Rogers was able to throw it with near perfect aim and have it ricochet back to him. It is frozen along with the Captain when he crash Johann Schmidt's plane The Valkyrie in the Arctic. Agent Carter "Valediction" When Dr. Johann Fennhoff hypnotize Howard Stark, taking him back to the time that holds his greatest shame. Howard see himself on an icy tundra, with a pilot telling him he thinks they found ''The Valkyrie. He then sees Peggy Carter holding Captain America's shield, asking him to bring Steve home. ''Iron Man A prototype of Captain America’s shield can be seen in the workshop when Pepper Potts walks in on Tony trying to get out of his damaged armor; the shield is visible in the distance below Tony's right arm. The Incredible Hulk A deleted scene features the shield covered by snow. Iron Man 2 Phil Coulson finds a prototype replica of Captain America's shield in Tony's house. Stark uses the prototype to level his homemade particle accelerator. The Avengers Captain America's shield proved most effective in his confrontation with Thor as it absorbed the full impact from Mjölnir and caused a massive shock-wave to the surrounding forest area. Steve uses the shield again in the battle with the Chitauri in New York to shield his teammates as well himself. Iron Man's Repulsors rays reflect off of Cap's shield to launch an effective counter strike attack on Chitauri unit. Cap uses his shield to catapult Black Widow onto an approaching Chitauri aerial platform. Cap then proceeded to uses the shield to protect himself from a grenade blast that sends him hurtling out a window and to the street below unto the car roof. Because of the shield structure, Cap was able to curl himself and protect himself from receiving extensive injuries. Captain America: The Winter Soldier After the Battle of New York, Steve supremely honed his shield fighting skills. Steve learned to use his shield in new, modern fighting styles. Steve almost single handedly took down an entire squad of pirates led by Georges Batroc, on board the Lemurian Star. The shield allowed Steve to survive a jump from forty stories up in the Triskelion and land in the main hall. Steve was able to use his shield in bringing down an armed Quinjet. Steve used his shield to damage The Winter Soldier's bionic arm when they fought each other in a brutal one-on-one fight. When onboard the Helicarrier Steve refused to fight Bucky, ditching his shield, and letting it fall into the water below. It is retrieved and laid by Steve's bedside while he recovered in the hospital. Avengers: Age of Ultron Tony Stark retrofitted Captain America's shield to make it more efficient and effective in battle by giving it the ability to be called back, much like the Iron Man suits. No longer equipped with two handles in the back, the shield was fitted with a magnetic element that clipped onto Cap’s gauntlet. Cap rode into battle on his Capcycle in an assault attack against HYDRA with the team in Sokovia. Using his shield, he took on a unit of HYDRA soldiers and incapacitated them in the process. Steve got some assistance from Thor when a battalion squadron lined up with soldiers and tanks to attack, Thor used Mjölnir against Cap's shield to create a sonic shockwaves disarming them. Steve went after Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and used his shield to take him down. Tony Stark had a vision brought on by the powers of Wanda Maximoff of his fellow comrades fallen in battle against the Chitauri force in space and he saw a shattered shield broken in half with Steve beside it. When Ultron first attacked the team with the aid of Stark's Iron Legion in Avengers Tower, Clint Barton tossed Steve his shield to destroy the drone. Later, Steve used his shield to damage Ultron when two engaged in close combat. In Sokovia, Steve led the Avengers in the battle against the Ultron and his Ultron Sentries using his shield to destroy multiple drones. Captain America: Civil War The previous magnetic Stark attachments used during the battle of Sokovia are no longer present on Captain America's shield instead it's back to it's original form equipped with the leather straps. Armed with his trusty shield Roger's leads a small team of Avengers on an away mission to stop Crossbones and his mercenaries from stealing a biological weapon in Largos. Cap finds various ways to use his shield during the fight from a ballistic catapult to a defensive battering ram and even the standard ricocheting effect. Crossbones throws a explosive small bomb unto the shield disarming Cap who proceeds to toss it into the air clear from civilians. Rogers uses the shield once more when he is engaged in a chase between the Winter Soldier and the Black Panther. When he engages in combat with The Black Panther, he witnesses the tips of his claws leaving starching marks engraved on the shield revealing that the weaponized material is Vibranium same as the shield. The shield and falcon's aerial flight pack is confiscated by the government temporally while their in Germany only for Sharon Carter to bring it back to Rogers later. Iron Man instructs his newest recruit Spider-Man to disarm Captain America by webbing his hands and snatching the shield. Unbeknownst to either of them, Rogers countered the attack with his own recruit Ant-Man who was attached to the shield shrunken and popped up knocking Spider-Man off balance and returning the shield back to Rogers. As a battle breaks out between the now fractured Avengers, Cap trades blows with the likes of Black Panther, Iron Man, and War Machine. At one point War Machine attempts to attack Cap with an areal attack leap using a electronic mace only for Cap to counter with a defensive roll and slash the mace in half with his shield. Spider-Man tries to go up one on one with Cap only to be schooled by the Star-spangled Avenger and his shield. Bucky and Steve tag team using the shield at one point when they face-off against Iron Man. After the revelation of the Winter Soldier brutally murdering both Howard and Maria Stark. Captain America uses his shield to block Iron Man's offensive repulsor ray blast from his gauntlet causing an energy spike flare deflection as the opposing sides stand firmly. With superhuman speed Steve manages to pinned Tony to the wall attacking furiously with a combined assault of fist and shield strike combos. At the height climatic point of the battle Captain America breaks apart Iron Man's helmet and uses his shield to pierce the center Arc Reactor, disabling the suit. As Rogers began to walk away with Bucky in toe, Tony angrily rants that he doesn't deserve to have the shield, as Howard Stark, his father, made the shield. Rogers decides after a brief pause to discard the shield. Avengers: Endgame Five years after the Decimation, Tony Stark returned the shield to Steve Rogers outside of the New Avengers Facility to Steve's surprise. Tony revealed that he kept it in his garage and joked that if he didn't take it his daughter, Morgan Stark would've used it as a sled eventually. Tony stated that his father would've wanted Steve to have it and the two men made peace with each other. Steve carried the shield with him through time to 2012 where he encountered his 2012 self wielding an identical shield. With the 2012 Steve believing the 2023 Steve to be an escaped Loki in disguise, they fought each other, using their shields against each other to no avail. The Avengers were able to reverse the Decimation: However, the ''Sanctuary II from 2014 appeared outside of the New Avengers Facility brought by the 2014 Nebula. The Sanctuary II destroyed the New Avengers Facility, Steve, Tony, and Thor emerge from the rubble and battle Thanos. During the battle with Thanos, Steve wielded both his shield and Mjölnir against the Mad Titan. The combination attacks of his shield and Mjölnir overwhelmed Thanos for a time. However, Thanos severely damaged the shield with multiple strikes from his double-edged sword, breaking off part of the shield in the process. As Steve was about to make his last stand against Thanos and his forces, he suddenly receives a radio message from Sam Wilson. Multiple portals open bringing the restored fallen Avengers as well the Guardians of the Galaxy and Masters of the mystic arts with the armies of Wakanda and New Asgard, and the Ravagers to fight. An epic battle wage on both ground and air by both sides. Tony sacrifice himself using the power of all six Infinity Stones turning Thanos and his forces into to dust. Steve and the Avengers with their allies attended Tony’s funeral. After, Steve depart to take the Infinity Stones back to their own time periods, an elderly Steve return, having decided to stay in the past to marry Peggy Carter living a full life he'd always wanted with her. Steve spoke with Sam Wilson, he commented on how weird a world without Captain America would be. Steve than gave him the shield. Sam tried out the shield, but admitted that it felt like it belonged to somebody else. Rogers made it clear that the shield was now Sam's to use in defending the Earth. ''The Falcon and the Winter Soldier ''To be added Capabilities The amount of Vibranium used for Captain America's shield is all the vibranium that the United States had access to during World War II, the shield was made by Howard Stark for Steve Rogers. The shield is three times lighter than steel and can negate incredible large amounts of damage by absorbing vibrations from attacks. The shield was only meant to be a defensive tool but in Steve's hands it became a mighty offensive weapon. The shield can be bounce off of most surfaces, ricocheting multiple times with minimal loss in aerodynamic stability or speed. Steve used the shield to absorb the kinetic impact of a fall from several stories. The shield is also able to withstand and deflect energy-based attacks from HYDRA Assault Rifle, to the Iron Man armor's Repulsor, or the guns used by the Chitauri. The shield can ricochet high concentrated caliber bullets from a minigun or reflect the impact of Mjölnir to cause a massive shock wave. T'Challa scratched the shield with the claws on his Panther Habit, but it was repaired by Tony Stark. The shield was badly damaged by Thanos's Double-Edged Sword. However, Steve was able to repaired the shield and gave it to Sam Wilson. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (6 films) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) **''The Avengers'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **''Captain America: Civil War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 TV series) **''Agent Carter'' ***"Time and Tide" (Mentioned only) ***"Valediction" **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Pilot" (Recycled footage) ***"The Only Light in the Darkness" (Mentioned only) **''Luke Cage'' ***"Moment of Truth" (Mentioned only) **''The Falcon and the Winter Soldier'' Trivia *In the comics, the shield is created by Dr. Myron MacLain with both vibranium and "proto-adamantium". *In Captain America: The First Avenger, both Bucky and Falsworth wield the shield in addition to Steve. Bucky during his last stand on Zola's train, and Falsworth throws the shield to Steve in the final battle. In the comics, Barnes was Steve's successor as Captain America and Falsworth was the UK equivalent, Union Jack. *In Iron Man 3 and Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King, the fake terrorist Trevor Slattery has a tattoo of Captain America's shield on the back of his neck, except with the star replaced by an A for anarchy. * In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, whilst battling the Winter Soldier, Captain America needs all the resources he can get, including his iconic shield, which has a lot more uses in the film. The shield is traditionally used mostly as a defensive weapon, but in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the filmmakers wanted to explore using it more as an offensive weapon. There are two handles on the shield and Steve Rogers can hold onto the handles in order to utilize it in an eastern style of fighting. * In Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America's shield receives Stark tech enhancements with sub-miniature transistors which allow Cap to recall his shield wearing a magnetized arm gauntlet as a homage to the same enhancements gifted to Steve Rogers from Tony Stark in the Avengers #6 comic. * In Captain America: Civil War, Captain America's shield comes to blows with Black Panther's claws which are encoded with Vibranium which allows it to leave claw mark engraving much like the comics. Also in the film the iconic shot panel of Steve's shield vs. Tony's Repulsor ray is featured. * In the comics, Molecule Man, Doctor Doom, Thanos, Thor and Seapent broke Captain America's shield. Gallery ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Captain America 02.jpg|Captain America's first shield. Shieldbearer_CTFA.jpg|Steve gets an upgraded Shield. Shield-captain-america.jpg|Steve holds the Shield. 9 Things You Need Know About The Marvel Universe Before Seeing Captain America 1311056654.jpg|Steve holding the Vibranium shield. Wielding_the_shield.gif|Armed with a Shield! Capshieldclose_up.jpg|Captain America's shield close up shot. CapThrowsShield-CATFA.png|Captain America throws his shield. CapsShield1-CATFA.png|Cap's shield CapsShield2-CATFA.png|Cap's shield HoldThatDoor-CATFA.png|Cap's shield holding open a door CapShieldFrozen-CATFA.png|Captain America's Shield frozen in the arctic circle. Promotional 38210_10150212944645062_59003400061_13423480_7802851_n.jpg|Captain America's shield on display at San Diego Comic Con Captain_america_first_avenger_shield_poster1.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger poster. CATFA-Shield_textless.jpg|Promotional Art. Captain_America_blueprint-sheet.jpg Captain_america's_conceptual_desigin.jpg ''Agent Carter'' "Valediction" PeggyCap'sShield.png|Peggy Carter with Captain America's Shield ''Iron Man'' CapshieldIM.jpg|Prototype of Captain America's shield. ''Iron Man 2'' CapshieldIM2.jpg|Prototype of Captain America's shield. ''The Avengers'' MjolnirVsVibranium-Avengers.png|Cap's shield blocking Thor's hammer. CapsShield-Avengers.png|Cap's shield before the Battle of New York. CaptainAmericaBlackWidow2-Avengers.png|Captain America wielding his shield CapsShieldAftermath-Avengers.png|Aftermath (deleted scene) Shield damagedcap.jpg|Captain America's battered shield avgmethod1.jpg|Cap's shield featured in the end credits ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Stealth_Shield.png|Captain America's shield stealth laced Cap-batroc.jpg|Cap's battered shield in the beginning Winter Soldier TWS-2.png|Winter Soldier stopping Cap's shield Rogers Buckystrike.jpg|Bucky's metal arm colliding with Cap's shield TWSWinterShield.jpg|Winter Soldier wielding Cap's shield CaptainAmericadropdown.gif|Captain America uses his shield to drop down heroically. Promotional Captain America The Winter Soldier Teaser poster.jpg|Cap's shield in the teaser poster. CATWS-Shield_textless.jpg|Promotional Art. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_35.png|Cap's shield on the front of Widow's bike Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_45.png|Cap's shattered shield Cap_shield-magnetic.gif|Magnetic shield. Cap_Thor-powerplay-tossup.gif|Thor plays batter up with Cap's shield! Cap's Shield Ultron damaged.jpg Cap'sShieldAoU.png Promotional BrokenCapShieldSDCC2014.jpg|Captain America's shattered shield at Age of Ultron panel at SDCC'14 Cap's_shield_magnetic.jpg|Captain America's shield with magnetic attachments. Caps_shield_back_magnetic.jpg ''Ant Man'' Captain_America_Shield-Ant_Manpromo1.jpeg|Ant-Man Promotional poster featuring Captain America's Shield. Caps shield textless.jpg|Promotional Art. ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain_America_Civil_War_130.png Spider-Man_Shield_debut.gif|Spidey in tow with the shield Spider-Man Civil War.png|Spider-Man wielding Captain America's shield. Cacw_strike.jpg|Panther Strike Captain-panther.jpg Cacw_007624.jpg|Cap's Shield with Black Panther's marks Bucky_Cap-Iron_Man_tag_team_takedown.gif Shield_repulsor-CapvIronMan.gif Cacw_010440.jpg|battle damaged discarded shield Promotional Shield_choose_your_side_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Shield_Armored_helmet-cracked.jpg Cap Civil War Textless Poster.jpg Textless Iron Man Civil War Poster.jpg Civil War CapVsIronMan.jpg Captain-America-Movie-Marathon.jpg|The Star-spangled Man movie marathon in the MCU Captain_america_civil_war_promoart-spiderman.jpg Captain_steve-America_Rogers.png Alternate coverart-Civil War.jpeg|Captain America's Shield/Iron Man's helmet damaged Category:Captain America culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets